


Your Own Avengers Fan Club

by SlothSpaghetti



Series: It's A Match! [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Chef referenced, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Felt like writing a Happy Hogan fic, Implied/Referenced Sex, Making Out, No Beta, No regrets though, One Shot, Online Dating, Rogue ending, Sorry this is so random, There isn't enough Happy Hogan, Tinder, sorry for all errors, wrote this while hungover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlothSpaghetti/pseuds/SlothSpaghetti
Summary: You meet Happy through tinder. Here is just a shortish drabble of how your relationship works out.
Relationships: Happy Hogan/Reader
Series: It's A Match! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816093
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	1. First Date - Reader POV

**Author's Note:**

> No regrets pals. I will be writing this as a collection with different Marvel characters who I think don't get enough love. You can leave your judgement in the comments.

His dating profile said he was 45, worked as head of security for some big company, and that he liked dogs and cooking. He was looking for a long term connection, and not a hookup. He only had three photos- one in a suit, another with his work friends, and the third of him eating a grilled sandwich. 

It was the sandwich that really sold it. From my experience, the more candid the photos people were willing to share, the more honest and open they were. My profile was a bit off-putting for most as it was. I had a few photos, I was an author (aka self-employed), I also wanted something long term, and I didn’t want children. At 28, my general age bracket was looking for either a hook-up or a person to have a family with. I’d done the flings and one night stands, but they didn’t make me feel good. They weren’t what my soul craved. 

Matching with Happy took me by surprise. He was a bit older, but he looked gentlemanly, serious, and like he had his life together. I hadn’t thought he’d be interested if I were honest with myself.

**_You-_ ** _Hello! We matched. :) Would you be interested in meeting for coffee tomorrow?_

 **_Happy-_ ** _Hey, a coffee would be great. There is a cool place near my office. I’ll send you the location. [location attached]_

 **_You-_ ** _Oh, that’s perfect! I have a meeting around the corner in the afternoon. Does 12:30 pm work for you?_

 **_Happy-_ ** _Sure, I’ll see you then._

 **_You-_ ** _It’s a date. :)_

The quick chat with Happy reminded me that I had pages that needed finishing for tomorrow’s meeting. I spent the rest of the afternoon and well into the night writing and proofreading. When I was struggling to see straight I finally called it quits for the night. A deep growl ripped through my stomach, I couldn’t remember when I last ate. The clock on the microwave said 2:30 am. _Shit, it’s late._

I whipped together a quick deli sandwich, the pickle spears carefully arranged on the side. Not normally one for food photography, I snapped a picture and sent it off to Happy. Good to share my insane method of writing, or procrastination, early.

**_You-_ ** _Does this count as dinner or breakfast at this time?_ 😂

 **_Happy-_ ** _I can’t believe you're awake._

 **_Happy-_ ** _What’s in your sandwich?_

 **_You-_ ** _Deadlines had to be met, so there is no sleep for the procrastinator. It’s ham, turkey, tomato, lettuce, provolone, and mayo._

 **_You-_ ** _And why are you awake?_

 **_Happy-_ ** _Had an event tonight so just getting off work now._

 **_You-_ ** _Hope you had fun at least even if it was work. :)_

I put my phone away and scarfed down the sandwich before going about my nightly routine. Climbing into bed, I can’t help but feel a bit giddy about tomorrow. I wanted this to work. I wanted Happy to be interested in me and not just my work. Thoughts of strong gentlemen and stronger coffee floated through my mind as I drifted off to sleep. 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ 

I was nearly late to the coffee shop. First I slept through my alarm, then I forgot my papers for my meeting today so I had to run back to get them, only to miss the train I needed to catch to get from Brooklyn into Manhattan. My breathing is labored when I finally make it at 12:29. Technically not late, but I had wanted to scope the place out before Happy would get here. I adjusted my glasses and baseball cap. I didn’t want to be recognized by a fan while with Happy. That was something that always put good people off a second date. 

I spotted Happy walking down the crowded street. He was wearing glasses and a black business suit with a black tie. I was maybe dressed a bit too casual in high waisted black jeans and a baggy crop top. _Shit, maybe I dressed a bit too young. What if he thinks I’m hunting for some kind of sugar daddy? Anyone can wear a crop top, right?_

I waved when he got close enough. My messenger bag was digging into my shoulder so I quickly swapped shoulders so we could shake hands. Absentmindedly, I wiped my hands on the back of my jeans and tried to even out my huffing breaths.

“Hey, I hope you weren’t waiting long,” He extended his hand.

“No, I only just got here too,” I smiled at him. 

His hand was huge compared to mine. They were also a bit rough. His grip was firm and trustworthy. 

“You wanna wrangle us a table and I can get coffee? How do you take it?” I asked, gripping my bag strap. 

“A cappuccino with an extra shot would be great.” He said, opening the door to the cafe for me. 

“Thanks,” I smiled again and went to stand in line. He was a man after my own heart with the extra shot. I ordered his coffee and triple shot mocha for me. First coffee of the day and with a meeting later, I needed to consume as much caffeine as possible as quickly as possible. 

He was sitting against a wall, close to the front window. I slid his mug across to him.

“So you pull late nights often?” He inquired, taking a cautious sip of his coffee.

“Try not too, but inspiration always seems to strike when I have a pressing deadline.” I laughed. 

We continued chatting about our perspective works. Happy mentioned that before he was in security he was a professional boxer. I was eager to hear more about that. It wasn’t every day I met someone so action-y or physical. Between writing deadlines and a general distaste for exercise, I was consistently a bit soft around the edges. My body was what it was. I don’t miss the body I had in college, but there were times I wished my stretch marks didn’t reach quite so far. 

At one point, Happy got foam on his mustache and when I pointed it out he blushed. The boyish charm about that action made my heart swell a bit. He was funny and had such a fresh look at reality. 

“Why are you called Happy?” I was intrigued to know if it was his actual name or just a nickname that had evolved to be his go-to name.

“When I was a boxer, I didn’t smile and they thought Harold Hogan wasn’t a good fighters name. So Happy it was.”

“Well if we go by that logic, my name should be Lucky,” I laughed. “I am so rarely lucky.”

Even when our coffees were gone, we continued to talk. I leaned into the table as if getting closer to him would make the story he was telling more real. We were reaching the one hour mark when his phone went off, he was getting a call from someone. 

“The genius overlord is calling me back,” He sighed, but then pocketed his phone again.

“Your boss keeps that close of tabs on you?” I wondered.

“We’ve been friends for a long time, but he is a needy guy.” Happy explained. 

“Mmm, I wouldn’t know much about needy bosses,” I grinned. 

“Do you wanna get dinner on Friday night?” He quickly asked. 

Before I could answer a small group of teenage girls came up to the table. _Just my fupping luck._

“Are you Evette Huntington?” They stared eagerly down at me, oblivious to Happy. 

“I - uh - yeah, I am, girls. How can I help you?” I admitted. I couldn’t be mean to them, even if they broke my secret identity. 

“I love your book series. The heroine is so fierce. Can you sign our books please?” Three hardcover versions of my first book were thrust into my face. 

Happy is staring, I can feel it. He won’t want to go on that second date now. I had hoped at lunchtime on a Tuesday things wouldn’t be so crazy. I can’t make out his expression in my peripherals, but I hope he isn’t too annoyed. I quickly sign the books and politely decline to take a photo with them. I have regular enough book signings and photo ops at local books stores around the city, they can get one then when I’m actually dolled up.

When they left, giggling and gushing over their books, I turned back to Happy.

“I’m so sorry. That doesn’t happen too often, I swear.” I apologized.

“Don’t stress about it, I’ve had to deal with a fair share of fangirls in my line work. The security of part, I don’t have fans,” he qualified with a nervous laugh. 

“Yeah, there is a reason I have a pen name.” I got up slowly, upset that our bubble had been burst.

“So are you free on Friday?” 

Bubble un-bursted!

I grinned and nodded enthusiastically. Before anything else could happen, I pulled out my phone and began to add a new contact. 

“Here,” I handed him the device. I watched him input his details. 

We walked out of the cafe. I said I would text after my meeting. Before I could lose my nerve, I gave him a peck on the cheek goodbye. He blushed again. The girlish smile I had didn’t fade for the rest of the day.


	2. Second Date - Happy's POV

Happy walked into the Avenger’s Tower on Friday in his favorite charcoal gray suit. He even wore the polka dot pocket square Pepper had gotten for his birthday last year. His hair was gelled carefully. He felt good, not even the plethora of meetings he had today was going to bring down his mood. The table was booked for 7:30, that should be plenty of time to get there if he can leave by 7:00. 

“Hot date tonight Hap?” Natasha asked when he walked into the morning briefing, inspecting his outfit.

“Yeah,” He smirked. 

“What? Excuse me Happy. I thought we were friends.” Tony looked at him from across the table. 

“Details, Hap, we need details,” Now Sam was getting involved. 

“Why would I give you nosey people details?” He countered. 

“Because you’re sitting in a room of super-soldiers, geniuses, spies, and assassins. We can get the information out of you one way or another,” Clint slapped a hand down on Happy’s shoulder. 

“Let’s just get the meeting started.” He looked pointedly at Steve who stood in front of the podium. 

“Oh, no, they won’t pay attention to me now Happy, you gotta spill the tea as youths say.” Steve smiled at his use of a young person’s phrase.

“Cap, don’t say spill the tea again, please. It just makes you sound old.” Tony teased.

“So Happy, who’s the doll you’re seeing tonight?” Bucky leaned forward.

“It’s just a nice woman I met on Tinder. We had coffee on Tuesday. So it is our second date tonight,” Happy covered his face with his hands. Why did he work with these peoples again?

“Is she the reason you ignored my call?” Tony demanded.

“Show us her profile,” Natasha commanded. 

“Tony, I ignored your call because I was on my lunch. You aren’t allowed to call me then unless it is a world-ending emergency.” 

“Being out of coffee is world-ending!” He shouted.

“What’s this girl’s name?” Clint asked. 

“Not telling you that either. The last thing I need is for any of you to do research on the lady.”

“J.A.R.V.I.S, who did Happy last message?” Tony called out to the AI.

“This morning Mr. Hogan has sent 20 messages to a contact called Lucky, sir.” The AI’s British accent was tinged with a note of annoyance at being asked the intrusive question. 

“What kinda name is Lucky?” Bucky made a face.

“It’s just a joke from our first date,” Happy explained. “If you go through my phone Tony, I will tell Pepper.”

“We will find out who she is Happy,” Natasha warned. 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Happy took extra care to check his suit for trackers before he left the office. He also checked the car for stowaways or bugs. The Avengers had hovered over him all day. Any time his phone went off, they were there. 

Unbeknownst to Happy, Tony sneakily asked J.A.R.V.I.S where Happy had dinner reservations tonight and got the name of a high-end bistro in Brooklyn. Tony passed this information on to Natasha, who arranged for the team to have dinner out at the same place. Definitely not to spy on Happy. Just to do some team bonding. She booked a table for 7:15.

When Happy arrived at the bistro, you were sat at the bar having a glass of wine. He stared at your form-fitted black wrap dress. Its neckline plunged and the hemline was short. Your hair was styled in a ponytail and you wore large gold hoop earrings. Happy swallowed hard. Fuck, he felt like the luckiest guy in New York at that moment. 

“What’s the luck of me running into you here?” He saddled up to barstool you were perched on. 

“Happy,” You grinned brightly at him and kissed both his cheeks.

“Our table should be ready if you wanna go sit down?” He suggested. 

“Yes, let’s do that. I’m starving,” You wrapped your arm through his.

Halfway through a bottle of wine and some of the best pork belly he’d ever had, Happy’s phone started going off. You just smiled and told him it was fine. That you understood. Happy tried to give you a grateful look before he rushed to take the call outside. 

“What is it, Tony?” Happy scowled into the phone.

“Just wanted to see how your date is going Happy?” Tony’s voice dripped of fake innocence. 

“It would be better if you didn’t interrupt it.” He hung and rushed back inside. 

He saw the large group at the back of the bistro then. They were huddled together and looking anywhere that wasn’t the table you sat at. He put on a smile despite his frustration.

“Hey, after dinner do you wanna get ice cream and go for a walk?” Happy asked when he was seated again.

“That sounds like a good plan, but I was thinking of a nightcap back at my house. I also have ice cream?” You blushed but held eye contact with him. 

“Yeah, that sounds like a really great plan.” Happy reached for your hand across the table and rubbed his thumb over your knuckles. 

You finished up quickly after that. Happy paid for the meal on his company card because fuck Tony. He held your hand the whole walk to your apartment building. While you fished your keys out of your small bag, he looked around to see if the team had followed you. There was a glint of a black and gold metal arm near the corner of the street. Happy was glad you lived in such a huge building then. At least it would make it a bit more difficult for them to invade your privacy. 

Finally in your apartment Happy relaxed. You lived on a middle floor, had your curtains drawn and your windows didn’t face the entrance of the building. Not that that really mattered, because the moment the door was closed you jumped him. 

Happy’s hands immediately settled on your soft hips. He let you take charge of the kiss. The feeling of your wine flavored lips on his was even more intoxicating than the drink itself. Your hands wrapped around his neck and you deepened the kiss, licking your way into his mouth. When you pulled away from the kiss, Happy followed you and kissed you a second time, just as passionately. 

“Sorry, just got a bit excited,” Your cheeks burned and your lips were wet.

“No, no, not a problem,” Happy grinned like a fool. 

“So do you want that drink, or you wanna just go to bed?” Your eyes were lust blown and Happy’s mouth went dry.

He just nodded and let you take him back to your room.


	3. Meet the Team - Reader's POV

Happy and I have been dating for 6 months. He had supported me through the rough patch I had with my publisher and even stayed up with me to keep me motivated while I write into the early hours of the morning. He was excellent at bouncing ideas off of. He had a real insight into writing fight scenes and portraying crazy villains. Happy was slowly becoming a kind of muse for me. I was pretty sure I was in love. 

**_Happy-_ ** _Hey do you have plans on Thursday night?_

 **_You-_ ** _Ooo, Thursday is no good. I’ve got a hot date._

 **_Happy-_ ** _I haven’t even told you what’s happening on Thursday._

 **_You-_ ** _If I’m with you, it’ll be great._

 **_Happy-_ ** _There is a huge charity gala being held at my office and I’ve been told to invite you or risk losing my job. Would you like to come?_

 **_You-_ ** _Does this mean I get to meet the cruel, genius overlord?_

 **_Happy-_ ** _YES YOU GET TO MEET ME FINALLY_

 **_Happy-_ ** _Sorry, he is also a thief._

 **_You-_ ** _I’d be_ Happy _to go with you ;) I’ll dust off my dancing shoes._

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

I carefully steamed the black silk dress I wore to an awards event last year. I had been nominated but didn’t win. The dress was floor length and covered in colorful fine floral embroidery. It had a slit up to my mid-thigh, a conservative neckline and was backless. The long sleeve would be perfect for the chilly autumn weather. 

I fussed with my hair, trying to lay different strands just right so they gold floral pins would peak out at the right angle without fear of falling out. I wore the same gold hoops I wore on our second date. The strappy heels made me a bit unstable, but they were a necessary evil to keep the dress from dragging. 

The unopened invitation carefully tucked into my black clutch, I stood outside to meet the car Happy called for me. I had told him I could just get a taxi, but he said for security reasons this way was easiest. It wasn’t until the driver pulled up in front of the Avengers’ Tower did I think actually look at the invitation. I hadn’t thought to look, mostly because I had assumed Happy would just meet me outside some nondescript office building and we’d walk in together. Apparently that was not the case. 

The car door opened and Happy was there, a bit flushed, but smiling. He looked absolutely stunning in his tuxedo. My hand gripped his as he pulled me out of the car. With practiced ease, he placed his hand on the opening at the back of my dress and guided me down the carpet. There were flashing cameras on either side of us. I put on my conventions smile and focused on putting one foot in front of the other. 

When we were finally inside the tower, I let my face rest, and shoulders slump a bit. 

“I need a drink,” I laughed before kissing his cheek. 

“You look gorgeous, “ Happy had a smug look on his face like he knew something I didn’t. 

“Well then please Mr. Hogan, lead the way to the bar.” I wrapped my arm through his. 

Champagne flute in hand, you raised your glass to Happy before taking a sip. The bubble tickled my nose and I couldn’t control the face I made. 

“This her Happy?” 

I turned to the person trying to engage him in conversation. It was Tony Stark. THE Tony Stark. 

“Yes,” Happy gave me an exasperated look, “Lucky, this is my friend and boss Tony Stark.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you Cruel Overlord.” I gave a joke curtsey, “I didn’t realize Happy still worked for Stark Industries.” 

“Oh he doesn’t, he works for me as a part of the Avengers’ Initiative.”

“Hmm,” I raised my eyebrow to Happy. _What a secret to be keeping._

“Anyway, everyone wants to meet you. Happy has kept you hidden away long enough.” Tony waves his hands about, whiskey spilling from his glass. 

“Happy understands my desire for privacy.” I smiled and wrapped my arm through his again. 

“What do-” 

“NAT, IT’S HER. IT’S EVETTE HUNTINGTON. SHE IS HERE,” A blond man shouted from overhead somewhere.

Suddenly the man dropped down and an extremely stylish redhead was standing next to him. They completely cut off Tony from the conversation. 

“Ms. Huntington, it is a pleasure to meet you. I heard a rumor that you were here, and I am so glad it is true.” She cooed. “Your latest book…” Her gaze followed my hand connected to Happy. 

She turned and gripped Happy by his lapel. 

“Happy! You didn’t say you were dating fucking Evette Huntington,” She shook him. 

“Please do not damage my partner, Miss,” I tried to get her attention. Happy clearly found her scary. 

“Don’t mind them, they have a weird relationship. My name is Clint Barton. Nat and I love your books. My kids do as well.” The blond man stuck out his hand and I gave it a firm shake. 

“Oh that’s really nice, I didn’t realize my work had such a reach.”

“You know who you need to meet. Steve and Loki, they also really love them. I’ll go find them.”

“Steve and Loki?” I blinked at him, but he was off running through the crowd.

“Why do I recognize your name Lucky?” He tapped the side of his glasses.

“It’s just a pen name, Mr. Stark, nothing more.” But he ignored me as lights flashed across the lenses. 

“Ah, you’re that award-winning YA author. You just made a day one sales record with your new book. It was all over the news.” He grinned.

“Records are broken every day. What I do doesn’t even compare what the Avengers do.”

“What are you talking about Ms. Huntington? Your books have inspired a generation of people!” Nat released Happy and grabbed my shoulders cause my champagne to spill out the flute a bit. 

“I’ve never seen Nat so animated.” Happy muttered to Tony.

“You can just call me Lucky, Nat. Huntington is just my pen name.” I tried to shrug off her grip.

“Yes, I’ve listened to your podcast interviews. You are a very private person. The glasses really do make you look like a different person.” 

“Mhmm,” I nodded, hoping she would get that the situation was making me uncomfortable.

Behind her, Captain American, Loki, and Thor were walking towards us. I’m felt more than a bit star-struck at that moment. My hand fumbled around until it connected with Happy’s.

“Nat, you can let her go,” Happy used his serious voice. The voice I’ve seen him use only one other time when I had a similar issue with a fangirl. It made me feel guilty then and it still does now. 

The moment I am free from Nat, the blond Asgardian lifts me up in a hug. 

“Please let me down,” I squeaked.

“It is an honor to meet you Lady Huntington,” The God of Mischief inclined his head, ignore my lifted state.

“Thor, we talked about this. Put Lucky down,” Happy has gone into full bodyguard mode. His posture changed and his jovial tone was gone. 

“Hogan, are you saying that you have been dating one the greatest storytellers of the generation and you haven’t introduced us?” Loki asked.

“Yes, for this exact reason. You people are worse than teenage girls.” He scowled at them.

“I haven’t said a single thing Happy, don’t look at me like that.” Steve Rogers crossed his arms.

“I can see it in your eyes, Rogers.” Happy pointed a finger at his chest. 

When Thor has finally set me back down, I smooth out the front of my dress. I wasn’t prepared to meet the Avengers tonight, but I’m more surprised at their enthusiasm to meet me. I set my glass down at the bar.

“Happy,” I pulled him back by his right shoulder and grabbed his hand. “It is fine, thank you. Everyone is just a bit surprised I’m sure.”

He stopped scowling, but his posture remained stiff.

“It’s nice to finally meet Happy’s work friends. You can just call me Lucky.” I smile and try to look calm. 

“I can’t believe he was keeping you from us.” Nat sounds more relaxed. “I thought for sure it wasn’t you at the bistro that night. It seemed too insane.”

“What do you mean?” I asked her.

“Oh the night of your second date, I hacked Happy’s calendar for the reservation details, and we followed you all the way home,” Tony explained with a sip of his whiskey. “Don’t worry about it, Happy snitched to Pepper and we all got an earful. Apparently it’s illegal.”

My grip on Happy’s hand tightened and I just squeaked a response. Over the sound system, a woman’s voice began a welcome speech and called the Avengers up to the center stage. This woman was a godsend. All of them, except Loki, turn away from us and head towards the speaker. 

“Can I get a selfie with you please? Barnes is going to be so pissed off he is on a mission right now.” Loki materialized a smartphone. The green wafts of smoke were still surrounding it when he turned to the camera to us. I pulled Happy’s arm around my shoulder and threw up a peace sign. Loki had a shit-eating grin on his face and Happy looked unamused. 

“Excellent, truly perfect.” He sniggered.

“Uh, it’s no problem, Mr. Loki, I’m still in shock so many people like my books.” I gave him a sheepish smile and continued to hold Happy to my side. He was my anchor. 

“I may be the god of lies, but I would never lie about works as marvelous as yours. I must know though, who inspired your villain? They are quite dynamic and very easy to sympathize with.”

I cleared my throat and gave a nervous laugh, “They were inspired by Captain America.”

Loki’s jaw dropped open. Whatever he was expecting it wasn’t that. Maybe he was hoping the villain was inspired by him. Before he can ask another question, the phone he was still holding started to go off. 

“Oh, it’s Barnes, amazing. Let’s video chat shall we.” Loki’s wicked grin gave me no choice in the matter.

“Are they always like this?” I whispered to Happy.

“I’ve never seen them all act like this before. You’ve clearly got a fan club at the tower,” he smirked. 

“Just what every writer wants, trained spies and assassins with high expectations as fangirls.” I rolled my eyes. 

“Look you one-armed maniac, she is standing right next to Happy.” Loki wrapped his arm around my waist and pressed his face to mine. “This isn’t magic.”

“Um, hello Mr. Barnes,” I smiled and nodded. The man on the screen was a bit pixelated and moving quickly in a dark room. 

“Holy shit it is you,” He whispered, head quickly moving from his phone to his surrounding. “Loki, force her to sign my collection.”

“No, I’m forcing her to sign mine. It’s your fault for being on a mission.” 

“A mission you are supposed to be having radio silence on Barnes.” Happy leaned into the shot.

“Happy, it’s fine. This was clearly an emergency. So doll, how did you get invited to this shindig?” There is the sound of rapid gunfire and shouting in a language I don’t know. 

“Happy invited me so I could finally be introduced to his work friends.” I stared at the wildly moving object on the screen. 

“YOU’RE LUCKY?” He shouted over the gunfire.

“I know Barnes, the gossip is so juicy.” Loki giggled, “Well have fun not dying, byyyeeeee.”

The moment the call ended he untangled himself and turned back to us. 

“Well, if Natasha doesn’t kidnap you before the end of the night, I’m sure I will see you upstairs later.” He winked and then vanished. 

“Christ, Hap, I need so many drinks. Do you mind if we just sit for a bit?” I turned my face to his.

“Don’t worry about it, baby, I don’t have to actually work tonight. Let’s get shit faced.” 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

I woke up on top of Happy, naked, and with a raging hangover. Nothing too out of the ordinary for me to be honest. I was a horny drunk. We were in a bedroom I didn’t recognize though. I rolled off of him and fumbled for my glasses. Next, I found my panties and his shirt. Like hell, I was putting that dress back on right now. My blood was thumping in my head and screaming COFFEE, COFFEE, COFFEE. 

This wasn’t a hotel room, I noted looking around for a coffee machine, and find nothing. My half firing brain decided it was safe to just wander out of the room. I dragged myself down a hall with light streaming through what I assumed were windows. 

There was a massive sleeky white kitchen here. 

“Where are the fucking mugs?” I began to rummage. 

“Mugs are in the cabinet to you left Miss Lucky,” A British voice provided from nowhere.

“Is that you God?” I asked, still focussed on coffee, “Where is the coffee machine?”

“I am J.A.R.V.I.S, Miss Lucky, and don’t worry, I will turn on the machine for you.”

“Thanks my dude,” I grunted and rolled to lean face forward against the fridge.

The smell of coffee filled the room. I didn’t think any more about the weird sky god. 

“So you are still here,” Nat grabbed a mug for the cabinet.

“Here?” I asked.

“You stayed in Happy’s guest room last night, you are still in the tower Lucky.” She sounded pleased by that. I hadn’t looked at her yet. Too concerned with keeping out the bright morning sunlight.

“Fuck, I can’t really remember what happened last night.” I groaned.

“I would say it was on par with any other Stark party.”

The coffee machine beeped its completion and I held out my mug to Nat. I got a bit needy when I was this hungover. 

“Are you sober enough to hold a pen now Lucky?” Loki arrived with two box set editions of my series. 

“I’ve got the shakes Loki, the only thing that cures my hangover shakes are Happy brand Cubanos. So until then, I will sign nothing.” I demonstrated by holding out my shaking, non mugged hand.

“You humans are so weak,” He moaned. 

I threw myself into a barstool and pressed my forehead into the cool marble. I could hear more people gathering in the kitchen. I stopped trying to keep up with the conversation. I was too hungover for that. There was another dinging sound and thumping of heavy boots. A warm and cool arm were suddenly wrapped around my queasy tummy. 

“Please don’t squeeze me, I will vomit.” I moaned. 

“Sorry, just got excited. Had to prove you weren’t magic. Loki’s shit is too real sometimes.”

“Bucky I thought you weren’t supposed to be back until tomorrow?” I heard Natasha ask. 

“What can I say? With the right motivation, anything is possible.”

“You are the video call guy,” I lifted my head into my hands to try and look at him. "Glad you didn't die."

“It’s nice to meet you Lucky,” He gave me a tired grin. 

“When I am more alive, I will return your hug,” I mumbled.

I took slow, careful sips of my coffee. The liquid settled my stomach some, but what I really needed was my hangover sandwich. It was almost tempting to wake Happy up, but I knew if I felt like shit, he probably did too. The Avengers assembled around the kitchen and adjoined living room space. It seemed we were all waiting on Happy now. 

There was shuffling coming from the hall. Happy was finally awake. He meandered towards the smell of coffee, eyes still mostly closed. He was wearing his undershirt and underwear. The sight brought a smile to my face. My eyes suddenly began to focus on the line of dark circles his neck as he walked up to me. 

“Mornin’ babe,” he placed a kiss on my head and went straight for the fridge. Happy knew the drill by now. It was sandwich time. I didn’t even know if they had all the things required to make Cubanos here. 

I, along with the rest of the assembled group, watched Happy cook breakfast on autopilot. I saw the way they also eyed his neck and then smirked at me. Another fun side of drunk me, was how possessive I got towards Happy. It was horribly awkward during our second month of dating when we’d gone out drinking and I finally let loose with him. I have hazy memories of slapping a woman at a bar, Happy carrying me out over his shoulder, and then me straddling him in the taxi home, covering his neck in hickeys. I can’t remember what happened after that. Happy said he took me home and put me to bed, both of us too drunk and exhausted by that point to do anything but sleep. That was also the first morning he made me the perfect hangover cure. 

I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to remember what I did the night before. A steaming hot sandwich was slid in front of me, pickles on the side, just how I like it. I reached across the island and stroked his stubbled face. I loved his salt and pepper facial hair. 

“Thank you,” I hummed and picked up the hot sandwich to take my first bite. 

“I smell Happy’s Hangover Cure,” Tony announced himself. 

On cue, I moaned at the first bite. God these were fucking best thing ever. Everyone looked at me, but I didn’t care. 

“Yeah, yeah, Tony, unsurprisingly there were enough ingredients here for me to make everyone a sandwich. You’ll have to wait your turn.”

I threw my head back and slammed my left hand down on the table. There was a distinct metal clank against the marble. I looked down at my hand threw hooded eyes. 

“Why the fuck am I wearing a ring?” I garbled out around a bite of food.

“Oh, yeah, Capsicle got absolutely fucked on Asgardian mead and married you to Happy. Then Loki told him about how he is the villain in your books or whatever and he tried to annul the marriage. You then tried to start a fight with him, which was hilarious. Happy had to promise to consummate the marriage with you to calm you down, which based on the state of his fucking neck you did.” Tony lets out a low laugh and threw his arms around you.

“Welcome to the family kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lolz, made myself laugh at this. I'd bet ten bucks they would be hardcore fangirls.


End file.
